


God of Fate

by iseemikimouse



Series: unfleshed out tiny stories [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Demons, Gods, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Oh, Vampires, also hyungwon and minhyuk are a couple, because showki is a thing here, because vernon needs to be loved., but he doesn't say anything, can someone tell me if i missed a tag, can you tell that im mulitfandom yet, changkyun is protective of wonho, i also like to think that jooheon is showki's love child, i don't know where that came from though, i guess, i like to think he's brooding over something, im sorry, kyungsoo is there, lets say that it's vernon, minhyuk is dead, necromancer - Freeform, please?, well I think so, well it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Baekhyun and Changkyun fight over Wonho because he's needed to bring back the necromancer.





	God of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood over Ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748641) by [monbebextra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebextra/pseuds/monbebextra). 



Wonho huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. Of course, they would be coming right now. He feels it in his bones the more the demon stares at him. He shifts his eyes away.

“We need him,” Baekhyun says again. “It’s the only way to bring the necromancer back.” 

“No,” Changkyun says. “I will not allow you to take him. Not for some silly purpose as yours.” 

Baekhyun flashes his fangs. “We’re not asking.” 

Taehyung sighs. “Baekhyun's not asking, Changkyun. They’re going to take Wonho from you and thought letting you know would be best, so you don’t run rampant.” 

Changkyun’s eyes turn a bright red. “And I said no. I don’t care what happens-” 

“Hyungwon is trying to bring back Minhyuk from the dead. Don’t you think that’s something you should care about.” 

Changkyun hisses but clamps his mouth shut. Baekhyun looks smug as he turns his attention to where Wonho stands, looking a bit bored. 

There's another knock on the door causing everyone to freeze and look. Wonho sucks in a breath before turning on his heels, running to the kitchen, bolting to one of the cupboards. His eyes land on an empty pill bottle when he opens it. Silently, he curses. 

There’s footsteps and he turns around to find a worried Changkyun and Baekhyun with a brow raised. 

Another knock. 

“No one can know we’re here,” Baekhyun says moving towards Wonho.

Changkyun shoves Baekhyun against the wall. “I said no.”

Wonho walks past them, ignoring the hisses coming from both of them. He pays no mind to the bored Taehyung and the indifferent Kyungsoo as he opens the door. White eyes and pink hair is what he sees. The man's fist is raised in the air like he’ll knock again, lowering it when he sees Wonho. 

“I thought you weren’t going to answer,” he says walking in when Wonho moves to the side. 

“Of course I was,” Wonho replies. “As much as I didn’t want to, I have to answer when you come along, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes, as he takes notice of the people in the room. Changkyun comes padding into the room followed by an angry Baekhyun. 

“You have demons over,” Kihyun points out. “Why?”

“Something about using me?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes turn a brighter red. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“Kihyun.” 

Wonho covers his mouth, hiding his snort. “I don’t think that’s what he meant, Ki.”

Kihyun shoots him a glare. “I don’t care. I don’t like demons, and there’s two of them in here. Plus two vampires. What have you gotten yourself into?” 

Wonho feels his smile slip a little. “Him.” 

The pink haired man only sighs before turning and facing Wonho. “Your pills?”

“I’m out.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Baekhyun questions. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“Again,” Kihyun says not looking at the questioning vampire, “my name is Kihyun and why I’m here is something you don’t need to know Byun Baekhyun. I know why you’re here with Do Kyungsoo and Kim Taehyung and you’re the plan of using Wonho isn’t the right one.”

Baekhyun freezes at the information, his eyes turning back to the usual shade of brown. The others stand there, their mouths open and confusion written all over their faces. 

“Now Wonho,” Kihyun begins again, “I thought I told you to let Seungkwan know when you’re out of pills. We can’t have you running around without those pills. Lords forbid Hyunwoo coming down and smacking you senseless.” 

“You and Jooheon wouldn’t let him.”

“I don’t care. Here.” 

Kihyun shoves a pill bottle into Wonho’s hands. He sighs looking to the ground. 

“He wasn’t supposed to die,” he whispers causing the room to still. 

“I know,” Kihyun says. “We’re fixing it.” 

“These demons.” 

“I know, Hoseok. I know who these demons are and why they’re here.” 

Wonho bites his lip and looks at Changkyun. His face is confused and uncertain as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Is this,” he asks quietly, “the secret you can’t tell me?”

“Part of it,” Wonho answers honestly. 

Changkyun’s expression drops as he nods. He throws a sad smile. “I hope you can tell m-” 

“You haven’t told him yet,” Kihyun shouts. “Are you out of your damn mind?” 

Wonho wants to feel ashamed, but he’s gone down this road many times. He looks at Kihyun, whose mouth is open and eyes hard but they soften once they see Wonho’s.

“I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Well, I’ll make it for you. Tell him.” 

Wonho bites his lip again before looking at Changkyun. He feels he glamour on his skin sparkle for a couple of seconds before fading completely. He’s let go of his mask to show his beloved who he was. Gasps are coming from around the room, and he knows that his dark hair is white and orange, his skin a little tanner, and his eyes a bright grey. 

Changkyun’s eyes widen as his arms drop to the side. 

“I’m not whom you think I am, Changkyun,” he says. “I am not human. I’ve never been human.” 

“The-”

“I am Hoseok, the god of fate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that I was going to post little drabbles and tiny ficlets from stories that I read that inspire me because why not? These little stories just sit on my google docs with me to read them once in a while, so I thought I would share. I should probably write Gem of Earth but I can't because I'm working on something with Seventeen and it's fun and long and I should go back to work. 
> 
> I know it says at the top but this fic is severely inspired by monbebextra's Blood over Ramen. Please love that fic. Thanks.


End file.
